


Sleep in my Lonely Arms Tonight

by lonelyph



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Really cute, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, its really cute, mild drinking, prob the cutest tag on here, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyph/pseuds/lonelyph
Summary: In which Daichi gets stood up at a classy restaurant, and Sugawara sits himself down in the empty seat across Daichi to save him from humiliation. All the sweet fluff that comes from an accidental but perfect date, and someone falls asleep in anothers arms.





	1. Scene 1

“Leaving already, sir?”

“Ah yea… I have plans later this evening, remember Kumori-sensei?” Daichi explained with a kind smile to his secretary, Kozume, who nodded with a smile. “I trust you can take care of the rest?” At the other man’s nod, Daichi turned to grab his briefcase and coat, heading out the door. 

He worked as chief of the editorial section in his publishing house. The deadline for the printers was in a week, but the current main client this time was, luckily, one to stay on task. All the major last minute work for the book had been done, and each section of the house was done with their work on the majorly anticipated work. It left the small team Daichi led with a couple days of laze and peace at work. 

Daichi walked out of the building with a small smile painted on his lips. He didn’t usually leave the hustle bustle of his workplace with a smile, but today was different. 

He was meeting a certain someone for a date. 

It had been a while since he went on a date, let alone had time for one. He was a busy man after all. 

It started about a month ago; he’d met the man through work, unsurprisingly. One of his editors, Akaashi, had been out ill that day, and his author was suffering to complete his chapters by the deadline, having found himself caught in a web of writers’ block. 

Daichi was the only other person acquainted with the man in his firm, so he found it fit that he would just visit himself. Apparently, he and the author, Kumori-sensei, got along much better than he first anticipated. 

Of course, like most blind dorks, Daichi never went too far, or took too much action to see the other. He simply stayed at; ‘I like you, you’re a really good person, let’s get together sometime, but let me disregard my feelings for now.’ 

It was last week where they were doing a bit of review and questioning for his work, that Daichi brought up the question. 

_“Would you like to meet up sometime? Not for work, personally?”_

He worked up the courage, and to his luck, the other said yes. He made the dinner reservations himself, at a nice, affordable, classy restaurant. 

In short, he was in a good mood for his soon to happen date. 

Driving back to his apartment building, he walked into the elevator, pushing the button for the twelfth floor. 

He took a quick shower and put on more casual, yet still neat clothing. He slung a coat over his arm as well. 

It was approaching seven on a fall evening after all, once the sun fully set, the chill would set in a lot more. He was lost in thought as he begun the drive to the restaurant. 

It had been too long since he had a decent night with another, let alone have a lover. It was difficult for him to find men who would want a long-term relationship, not to mention he wasn’t the very best at romance to begin with. 

He used to try a lot harder at relationships in the previous year. He really wanted to find someone, someone he could settle down with. He was a big fan of the ‘coming home to loving boyfriend/husband’ or ‘greeting the loving boyfriend/husband’ lifestyle. 

He simply loved having someone to be grounded with, someone to fill up the space in his lonely arms. 

To this day, he’d never experienced as such, despite attempts. He’d had girlfriends before realizing his attraction to males. That’s when he tried boyfriends. 

None of them stayed with him. 

Some of them would find a girl to settle down with, and he’d be the one getting dumped. Others were only experimenting what it would be like doing it with a guy, so if Daichi ever worked up the courage to see them again, he’d be turned down, and feel humiliated for even thinking it could happen. 

Then there were two men he’d liked, deeply liked, but things don’t always work out the way you hope… 

Daichi accepted the break-ups with those two from his past, after all, he knew everything happened for a reason. That didn’t mean it hadn’t left a mark on him. He was most certainly affected by every relationship he’s ever had. 

That’s when he just thought; ‘instead of chasing every chance at love, let the love find me.’ 

He soon had enough. He was taking over the editing firm, his heart wasn’t all that happy, and he wasn’t ready for any more disappointment, so he simply gave up, for a whole year. 

Until last week. 

He really believed the two of them had clicked, he thought it could go somewhere, and if it didn’t? That was okay too, because he knew he tried to make it work. He would know that he acknowledged his feelings, and tried to be with someone once again, but if it ended in the future, then it happened for a reason yet to be revealed before his eyes. 

Of course, he was interested in the man, a lot more than he’d like to admit. He really wanted it to work, and would truly feel bad if it didn’t. 

Pulling in to the parking lot of the restaurant, his wandering thoughts ceased, and his good mood made itself present on his face again. 

He walked in to the softly lit place, being greeted by a shorter woman. Her name tag read Kiyoko. Beside her stood a short blonde woman, who seemed a lot more nervous. Perhaps she was in training… 

“The reservation name, sir?” The black-haired woman asked calmly, seemingly expressionless. 

Daichi flashed the blonde, nervous woman a smile of encouragement before turning to her superior. “Under the name Sawamura please.” He told, watching the scene play out before him patiently. 

“Yachi-san?” Kiyoko asked. Yachi nodded and moved to the touch screen, pressing a number of things before turning to the taller woman again. 

“Table 24 Kiyoko-san, near the window in the second area.” Yachi explained to her. 

Daichi spoke up once more. “Is the bouquet I ordered on the table as well?” If specifically asked, the restaurant would put out a personal order of flowers on the table rather than the default ones. Kiyoko nodded at him with a polite smile, then turned to her junior in training. “You bring in the next customers alone while I escort this man to his table.” Yachi nodded uncertainly, but said nothing when Kiyoko made her way out of the greeting area to Daichi. 

Just as they were walking away, Daichi leaned down to the blonde and whispered a little ‘good luck’ to her. She jumped at the gesture, but was thankfully reassured. 

Daichi turned back to see her give him some goofy thumbs up in gratitude, as if to tell him ‘I got this!!’ He couldn’t help but crack a chuckle. 

He and Kiyoko kept a nice slow pace as she led him to the second section of the restaurant. He listened to the soft piano music that played softly through speakers in the walls. “She seems to be doing well, waitress in training?” He asked politely. 

“Yes, she’s very good at her job, I’m sure she’ll do well.” Though her voice was nothing more than monotone, her expression told Daichi that she was very fond of the co-worker. It made him smile. 

“Your table, sir.” Kiyoko told formally. Daichi sat himself down on one end while she spoke up again. “Would you like me to bring a waitress to place the orders for you and your boyfriend now, or would you like to wait until he arrives?” She asked kindly. 

Daichi smiled at how comfortable this place was with same-sex relations. “He’s not my boyfriend yet…” He started quietly, the tiniest bit flushed. “I’ll wait until he arrives, thank you very much.” He declined politely. Kiyoko nodded and made her way back to the front of the restaurant. 

Daichi took a look at his table. The bouquet he ordered was perfect, it consisted of a small collection of brighter, exotic flowers in a blue stained glass vase; those flowers much more suitable for a man than pastel colours or roses. It sat in the middle of the table, with a single candlestick on either side, the small flames adding a nice touch to the soft overhead lighting. 

Checking his watch, it was 7:01, he was glad to be on time, it left a nice impression. He took a sip of the ice water before him, letting the coolness of it flow through his chest and calm him down. 

He seemed to have caught Yachi’s nerves, he thought. The moment he sat, his chest filled with a sense of anticipation for his first date in such a long while, with someone he really clicked with. 

A smile settled upon his face, he sat patiently, waiting for Kumori to arrive. 

*** 

Daichi’s watch read 8:07, Kumori hadn’t arrived yet. He already texted him to ask where he was, though he never received a reply. 

He’d been sitting alone at that table for over an hour now, he felt humiliated. Not only did he feel shame due to all the looks, but he just felt… bad. 

He was so glad to have someone to go out with, someone he was sure had liked him back, even a little. But then came the time he was sitting alone at a table, waiting for his date who wasn’t going to show up, that he felt shame in himself for even thinking he could make it work. 

If he was being honest with himself… what was he thinking? He never made relationships work in the past, hadn’t been on a date in a year, and was the boss of an editing firm, sure the date was with an author, but who would go out with someone like Daichi, who was strict, tired all time, apparently really scary when over irritated, and couldn’t hold a relationship? 

Well, it’s what he thought anyway. 

He couldn’t help but feel terrible. Around thirty minutes into him sitting alone at a classy dinner restaurant, he could feel peoples eyes boring into him. He knew people were looking, watching as he pathetically sat alone. As the hour progressed, it only got worse. 

A waitress kept coming by, asking if he would like to order for one, and he had to tell her three times to just give him a bit more time, just a little more time to wait, in case Kumori was just late. 

He knew he wasn’t late. 

He knew what was happening. 

He was being stood up. 

A moment ago, a woman and her husband were walking past his table, and he saw her point at him as she whispered into her partners’ ear. 

He could only look down at the folded hands in his lap. 

He decided it was too late to order a formal dinner right then, that, as well as… he really didn’t want to have the waitress over a fourth time only to order for one, he would die of humiliation. 

As people whispered around him, he prepared to leave. Pulling out his phone, he deleted the mans number for the time being, just for personal satisfaction. He’d ask Akaashi for the number later if work required it. 

Sliding the device back in his pocket, he took a deep breath, preparing to face more humiliation by walking out alone, past all those boring eyes, past all the couples, past those wonderful waitresses at the front door [who he was sure would offer him something to make him feel better], and leaving his bouquet behind. 

But he didn’t get to. 

Because the moment he lifted his head to get up, a man sat down across from him, grinning widely, eyes wrinkling in the most gorgeous way, and the cutest little mole hinting itself right beside his left eye too. 

But that wasn’t all that caught Daichi’s attention. The man had beautiful flowing silver hair, the colour shining like mercury in the lighting. He had warm honey eyes, eyes that were looking right at Daichi’s shocked expression, eyes that were so soft and warm and welcoming that Daichi thought he could stare into them all night in silence with bliss and peace. 

He had a stunning smile too. It was a close-mouthed grin he was wearing, and it was so damn _comforting_ … Daichi may have been confused and surprised, but that smile made his heart skip a beat, his eyes made his heart skip two beats, his hair made his chest tighten, and that mole could have stopped his heart, forget the palpitations. 

Daichi sat still, staring right at the beautiful man before him, eyes innocently wide and mouth shut tight. He had no idea what this gorgeous person was doing, sitting down at his table, but he couldn’t find his voice to ask. 

Not that he needed to. 

The alluring stranger opened his mouth to speak, talking to Daichi in a somewhat loud, yet smooth and comforting voice. “Hey babe I’m so sorry I’m late, the traffic was horrible from work and a student needed me and I just got caught up,” He said it loud enough that a number of people took notice, and once again were eyes on Daichi. 

The waitress who had tried to serve Daichi multiple times heard him from another table, and her face immediately lit up with a smile. She was not-so-secretly glad the man’s date finally arrived, she truly felt bad seeing him sit alone for so long. 

Daichi still sat, even more shocked at what had just come out of the dazzling strangers mouth. His wide eyes portrayed his every emotion to the other man, who finally leaned forward, and spoke in a hush. “I’m Sugawara, just go with it okay? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is an asshole. Let’s order and we can talk, you’ll be fine.” He said it so matter-of-factly, so surely, something in his voice just made Daichi believe that he really would be fine, that the night wouldn’t be a disaster. 

He stopped squeezing his folded hands under the table, and brought one up to take a sip of water from the glass refilled at its fourth time. 

The waitress came back to his table, and took both their orders with a kind and happy smile. 

“A small serving of mapo tofu please, extra spicy,” He ordered politely. She wrote it down and turned to Daichi with and extra big smile. “And you sir?” 

Daichi was still in a bit of shock at the events playing before him, but it was eight o’clock on a Saturday night and he was starving. “Mildly spiced shoyu ramen please.” He said, a little robotically to be completely honest. 

She gave them both a nod and disappeared. 

Daichi turned to the man, he called himself Sugawara, only to see that he was grinning at Daichi once again. Finally knowing that he needed to catch himself, Daichi put on the best smile he could. “Hi… uhm… may I ask why you sat down at my table?” He questioned nervously. 

Sugawara only chuckled at Daichi’s, in his opinion, adorable nerves and flusters. “Well… would you like the short version or the long version?” He asked cheekily. 

“Long,” Daichi said, prompting Sugawara’s interested look. 

“Oohh, everyone always asks for the short version even though I love my stories, why do you want the long version my kind stranger?” He asked heartily. His voice was so calming to listen to, god… Daichi just wanted him to tell his long story already so he could keep listening to that _voice._

Daichi reflexively brought a hand up to rub at his neck. “Ah… I’m an editor so… I’m kind of known for liking my stories you know? Wouldn’t mind hearing yours since you were so kind as to save me from my humiliation.” 

Sugawara smiled fondly at that. “I like that answer…” He began, he said it so quietly and sweetly that Daichi might have thought those words weren’t meant for his ears. “Well, I was actually here since 6:30, I was here with my parents. I’m glad we’re bland enough that no one realizes I was already here. Anyway, they were visiting from England you see, haha, they’re travellers. Anyway, we just started eating when I saw you sit down here.” 

Daichi listened intently as the beauty explained why he was there. As Sugawara spoke, Daichi wasn’t aware, but the reason Sugawara was smiling so widely, was because Daichi was smiling back at him. 

Sugawara was so glad to see the man smile, he looked so terrible with that frown on his face moments earlier, all he wanted was to get to see him smile, he was sure the sad stranger with the perfect jawline and great shoulders and arms would look much hotter with a smile on his face. 

He thought right. 

And he couldn’t help but smile back at the sight. “The three of us finished eating like twenty minutes ago; I walked them out and came back here…” This was the part of the story Sugawara was a little embarrassed to admit out loud. The result was an adorable blush upon his cheeks, one that made butterflies fly every which way in Daichi’s stomach. “I saw you waiting for your date the entire time. You just… you looked really down, and really sad… and I knew you were being stood up. There were so many people pointing and whispering, and I couldn’t imagine how ashamed that made you feel… I didn’t like that at all, I wanted to make sure you went home happy tonight. No one deserves to be stood up, especially not someone as hot as you… and you’re an editor? That’s amazing, you guys create literature, works of art that are filling my bookshelves up to the brim. How could someone stand you up?” 

Daichi was speechless. This person was so nice… Sugawara was so nice… he was so sweet. 

Daichi had never met someone like him before. The man just left his parents to come sit with him so he could survive his humiliation. And not only did he do that, he just complimented Daichi in three different ways despite the fact that Daichi only said a total of three lines to him, one of which was a single word. 

He went out of his way to sit down with some stranger who looked like a sad, lost puppy, just because he felt like it, just because he wanted to make sure no one left the restaurant with a frown on their face. 

He literally just ordered a second dinner so this could seem real. 

“You ordered a second meal just so all the snobby idiots in this place would believe you were my real date and you just showed up.” Daichi said monotonously, speaking aloud to himself as he tried his best to grasp how amazing this one human was. 

Sugawara laughed gleefully at Daichi’s disbelief. “Don’t worry! I can eat a lot anyway… besides, who can resist a serving of mapo tofu?” 

Daichi smiled back at him. “I’ll take the tofu… just lay off the super spicy part, how do you eat that anyway, it burns my throat dude.” Daichi claimed, he really wasn’t fond of spice. 

Sugawara played along and overdramatized a quiet gasp, complete with a hand on his chest as he backed up. “You dare! The burn is the best part! I need to teach you the ways of the spices my dear friend.” He finished, shaking his head in mock disappointment. 

Sugawara looked at Daichi properly now, laughing at his own stupidity. But what really made his heart warm was the low, husky laugh erupting from Daichi’s throat. 

God… his laugh was beautiful. It was the kind of laugh that made your heart flutter no matter who you were. It started from his throat, and rumbled out in this deep, weighty voice. His eyes glowed happily, if you were deaf, you’d have no problem seeing how gleeful he was, _seeing_ how gorgeous and soothing his laugh was. 

Once Daichi calmed down, he found his chest less heavy, and found himself in a much better mood. He was able to speak properly to Sugawara. “You’re amazing, has anyone ever told you that?” Daichi meant it, he meant it from the bottom of his heart. In truth, he wished there was a word that went deeper than ‘amazing’ or ‘awesome,’ because Sugawara was definitely more. 

Sugawara’s heart jumped at that, and his cheeks and chest warmed up. He hadn’t received a compliment like that in so long. And the way Daichi’s eyes just lit up, the way he just smiled so freely, the way his shoulders curved as he leaned forward to look into Sugawara’s eyes as he said the words… 

“No, no one has told me that in a while.” He admitted to Daichi, smiling as he stared directly into his eyes. 

Daichi’s gaze softened at that. “Well… you are. You’re so much more than amazing. What you’re doing for me right now… I don’t know a single other angel in the world who would do this. Thanks to you, I’m already in a much better mood… you said you didn’t want to see me leave with a frown on my face… You should know that you fulfilled your goal, I most certainly will be going home with a smile on my face.” 

Daichi smiled brightly at Sugawara, meaning every word he just uttered. He could never put his gratitude into words. There weren’t enough words to do so. 

Sugawara was rendered speechless for a good ten seconds. The heat on his face didn’t limit itself to his cheeks anymore, now the babe was blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. “Did… did you just call me an angel?” He asked quietly. 

Daichi didn’t back down at all. Some perfection just swooped in and became his date for the night… and it was going well. “I did, and you better accept the compliment, it’s true. At least to me, it’s true, I think you’re an angel.” 

That night, Sugawara was not expecting to see an illegally sexy man being stood up. He did not expect to sit down with this sexy man, and be his date to save him from humiliation, he did not expect the ‘date’ to go this well, he did not expect to be called an angel not even fifteen minutes into the date, he did not expect to be a blushing mess at the expense of a kind, hot, sweet, and fun person in front of him. 

“I… Thank you very much… for seeing me as an angel… I’ve never received that compliment before…” He expressed his gratitude quietly, feeling flushed at how much his heart was fluttering so soon. He had no idea this stranger would affect him so much. 

“Well then, let me be the first to say so Sugawara-san!” Daichi told happily. “I haven’t properly introduced myself, have I?” He realized. 

Sugawara shook his head, holding back a laugh. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you.” He said, placing an open palmed hand on the table. He wanted to shake the man’s hand, but that would look suspicious in terms of a date, so he just made it look like they were going to hold hands. 

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, nice to meet you too Sawamura.” He said with a wide smile. “You can just call me Suga… I’d like it more…” He told. 

Daichi tested the word out on his tongue as Sugawara brought a hand up to the table. “Suga…” 

Sugawara melted for two reasons. One; he just held Daichi’s hand, and neither of them were letting go. The moment his hand met Daichi’s, a soft warmth made its way up his arm, flowing through the rest of his body irresistibly, he almost got up and hugged the guy just to feel this warmth more, it’d been too long since he felt this way. 

Two; Daichi just said his nickname, and the way it rolled off his tongue… the way his lips formed each syllable… the way his eyes glowed when he said it… the way he used those _lips_ and smiled at Sugawara as they held hands. 

It was too much. He was feeling too much in too little time. 

He loved it. 

Daichi was immensely happy as well. 

He would never have dreamed of such a perfect man to show up out of nowhere and make his heart flutter so much in the span of 23 minutes. He’d never felt that tingle up his arm before. Another persons’ touch had never had his entire body warm. It never had him blushing so much or feeling so good that he didn’t even let go. 

Something was off about this person. He was just an overly nice guy who sat down to save Daichi’s pride, but he managed to make Daichi’s smile, laugh, feel warmth in his heart, and enjoy only the beginnings of a date, who knew what was to come? 

He absolutely loved it.


	2. Scene 2

“Sawamura, how high of an alcohol tolerance do you have?” Sugawara asked, raising his eyebrows.

Daichi looked offended. “Suga, honey, this is only the third glass, I’ll be fine.” He resisted the urge to laugh at Sugawara’s expression when he heard him say ‘honey.’ 

They were eating dessert now, both of them chose to have cheesecake. Sugawara explained that he skipped out on dessert before, so he still wanted to have some the second time around. 

“I’m on my second glass and am already feeling it, how are you still good?” The wine was strong, and he had a high tolerance, but he was already feeling the effect of it on him and he started to loosen the reigns on things he said. 

Daichi put down his glass and leaned forward. “Magic.” He whispered playfully. Sugawara didn’t hold back an amused laugh. 

The date had gone so much better than planned. Fifty minutes ago, Daichi was feeling terrible about himself, but the moment Sugawara showed up, everything got so much better. 

Once their meals had arrived, they both ate and spoke to each other comfortably. Sugawara was so easy to talk to, in Daichi’s opinion. Anything Daichi said, Sugawara always had a response, whether it was a question, or a statement, he never let silence waver over them. 

Taking another bite of the sweet dessert in front of him, he started up another conversation. “So, Sawamura,” He began. 

“Hm?” 

“So, you’re an editor at a publishing house, right?” He asked, confirming Daichi’s previous statements. 

Daichi nodded with a smile. “Yea, I… Well I’m kind of the head of my section…” He added quietly, humbly. 

Sugawara’s face lit up at that. “Oh that’s so cool…” He commented, more to himself than Daichi. “How does publishing a book work?” 

Daichi was a bit surprised at the question, no one is ever interested in how publishing works, it’s not a very interesting topic. “You don’t have to be that polite Suga, I don’t want to bore you with the prospect, tell me about what you do instead,” Daichi offered kindly. He was more than interested to hear about this fascinating person’s life than talking about his own bland one. 

Sugawara smiled at the offer, but he wasn’t backing down, he was truly interested in the process, having read a large deal of literature in his life. “Well, I’m an art history professor, so I enjoy my stories too, tell me about you first Sawamura.” He said it kindly, made it sound like a proposition, but something in his voice told Daichi he had to talk or Sugawara would turn on him. 

On instinct, his hand went to the back of his neck to try and subside some nerves. “Well uh, from a manuscript to having a hardcover or paperback on store shelves is actually a much longer process than I’m going to make it seem,” He began, Sugawara already looked interested, something Daichi never experienced before. 

It had been so long since someone was interested in him, let alone his job, shameless to admit so, but he was honestly getting more and more excited about Sugawara each passing minute. “Usually we have agents send us manuscripts that have a chance at selling, anything with potential. Once the actual writing and editing for the chosen works are done, it’s up to publications to make it aesthetically appealing.” 

Sugawara cut in with a comment then, enthusiastic about the topic. “Hardcovers are much more fun than paperback, aren’t they?” 

Daichi laughed at the question. “Yea, they really are, I have to work with publications sometimes and honestly, designing a hardcover is so much more appealing.” He admitted with a smile. He was so glad that Sugawara was enjoying himself, he would never have dreamed for this accidental date to be going so well. “Anyway, after that it’s all up to marketing and sales, the quality of the book, as well as the physical appeal plays a large role on how well it does on the shelves… but I guess in the end it really has to deal with the luck of the universe huh…” 

“Why do you say that?” Sugawara inquired, he was curious to why Daichi would say such a thing. If a book made it far enough to make it to the shelves, maybe it wouldn’t blow up, but it was still a valued book, right? Even if it never made it to the shelves, a story was a story that moved _someone_ , right? 

“Well, I’ve been working as an editor for about… eight years now, was it? I’ve read so many manuscripts over these years, and truth be told, some of my favourites, some of the ones that are still in my head from ages ago, never made it. Either the other editors didn’t find it as appealing, or it would make it to the shelves as an amazing book but it would never pick up. I’ve seen a lot of great works do well, but a lot of amazing ones have also fell, no matter how good it is, so I guess I concluded that it all boils down to how the universe feels like treating you that year.” 

Sugawara didn’t have a response right away, he was shocked at the answer. That was the bitter way of looking at it, the pessimistic way. Sure, if you thought about it, that was true, but a lot of good could still come from so many people writing so many stories. It didn’t matter if the book blew up on the markets, if that book was considered good by even one individual, Sugawara thought it could be enough. If one person deemed that book worthy, if those pages of a fictional life could move even one person, that would be enough, because it meant that your story had an impact on someone. 

Sugawara wasn’t sure what to think when Daichi said that. Why did he look at it that way? Why did he believe the impact of good literature on the world all boiled down to luck? Why did he disregard the emotions he felt from a manuscript that moved him, but not others? 

“Sawamura, don’t you think literature is bit more than ‘will it sell or not?’” He asked, he wanted to understand Daichi’s way of thinking, and perhaps help him view things in a different way. 

“Yea, it is but, if it doesn’t sell than that means it wasn’t as good as we thought it was. If people don’t buy it, it doesn’t appeal to them, it won’t invoke any emotions out of them.” Daichi explained. 

He never saw anything wrong in his view until Sugawara began to question him. “If a book doesn’t sell, it means that piece of literature failed to move people, or failed to entertain them, or inform them, it didn’t live up the standards it was meant to, it wasn’t good.” 

“But how do you know that?” Sugawara asked. He wasn’t angry at Daichi, but he was definitely frustrated, how could someone view storytelling like that? His tone of voice changed from soft and comforting to demanding. 

“Suga, if people don’t read it, it’s not appealing, if it’s not appealing in any aspects, then it’s not good.” Daichi wasn’t wrong, he never thought he was. That was how the world worked. If an authors work didn’t sell, it never accomplished what he attempted it to, it failed to meet standards, didn’t make any money, didn’t benefit anyone, in his opinion, a work like that simply wasn’t good. 

“That’s not how it works!” Sugawara said suddenly, decently loud, making a number of people look at him. He was too frustrated to care. How could someone believe a piece of literature was bad?! In what way was the words of an author bad, just because it didn’t sell?! Why did Daichi believe such a thing? He didn’t seem like a man who looked at the world in such a negative way, so why did he say things like that? 

Daichi was taken aback by the sudden outburst. “Suga, calm down, please,” He was worried and nervous once again, he hated it when people stared. 

Sugawara finally took notice of the people looking at him, and lowered his voice. “Sawamura , have you ever had a book sell zero times?” He asked softly now. He wanted to approach the issue calmly, he wanted Daichi to understand something. 

“No, books never sell zero volumes.” Daichi answered. 

Sugawara smiled surely. “Then doesn’t that mean someone enjoyed that book? Doesn’t it mean that there is one person out there who was moved by the words of an author?” Daichi never saw it that way. 

“Well yea but-“ 

“No ‘buts’ Sawamura, if one person was enjoyed that book, it was a good book. If one person deemed it worthy to read that work, then it was successful.” He said it as if it was a fact, he was so sure of himself, he knew that was how people should see the world. Not that it revolved around money or luck, but more about the little things that always mattered. 

Little things, like the one single human being that sat down with someone at a dinner table to make sure he went home with a smile. 

“Just because one person likes something doesn’t mean it has that much value, Suga.” Daichi said, assuming he concluded the conversation. 

He absolutely didn’t expect the words that came from Sugawara next. 

“Sawamura, I’m one person, and I really, really, really, like you, so no matter what you think, you have value, a world of it.” Now he was grinning ear to ear at Daichi, looking right into his dark, chocolate brown eyes. He could see the realization in his eyes, see the resolve. 

Daichi was speechless, he had no way to counter that. Sugawara was completely right. One hundred percent right. 

Daichi was only one person, and he was probably in love with Sugawara at that point, and Sugawara was more valuable to him than four universes. 

His eyes widened at the thought, it didn’t matter how many people, if one person found value in something, it was enough. 

He’d never experience that before. As lonely years continued to pass by for Daichi, he believed in that system far too much. 

More of it was personal than anything else. 

He never had someone like him the way he wanted, he never had a lover, he lost faith in himself that he had anything to offer someone, which is why he gave up. He never saw things the way Sugawara did. 

But Sugawara was right, it shouldn’t matter how many people were effected by something. To Daichi, it didn’t matter how many people liked him, Sugawara liked him, Sugawara just told Daichi that he liked him, and that was enough. 

That was more than enough, one person found value in him, that’s all he needed. 

If one person was moved by a book, if one person found value in literature, that should be enough. 

“Sawamura?” Sugawara called. “Are you okay?” He seemed at bit amused at Daichi’s silence, and he knew he won Daichi over. It warmed his heart to know that he was able to get Daichi to see things a bit better. 

Now he was only curious as to why Daichi felt so negatively earlier. 

“I just, I’ve never looked at it that way… I never got the chance to I guess. Uhm, it’s getting late, should we call for the bill?” He didn’t want to leave Sugawara’s company at all, he wanted to sit there an talk all night long, but it was approaching nine and he didn’t want to keep Sugawara. 

“Sure, but you have to promise to walk me out,” Sugawara told, smiling sweetly. Daichi’s heart did a thing and he felt warm again, he had no choice but to grin back. 

Once the waitress arrived with the bill, he and Sugawara debated back and forth before Daichi finally convinced him to let him pay. He fought back with how grateful he was to Sugawara, and paying for the dinner was the least he could do in return. The other only smiled and accepted graciously. 

As promised, Daichi walked him out. They didn’t realize that on the way, they stood much closer to each other than any other two who had just met would. They didn’t mind when their hands brushed against each other, and secretly tried to bump them as much as possible. They leaned into each other as much as they could without actually touching, and felt blushes crawl up their cheeks as they spoke. 

“You know, that was one of the best first dates I’ve ever had, not to mention it was accidental,” Daichi said. He truly had a lot of fun meeting Sugawara, and he didn’t want to let him go. He enjoyed his company far too much, he loved seeing his smile and hearing his voice, he loved the peace and comfort that came from his beautiful honey eyes, he loved everything about him. And if he were to list everything he loved about his personality? It would never end. 

“Same goes for me Sawamura, I had no idea sitting at your table would make my night. To tell you the truth, it’s been a while since I’ve gone out on a date, so I really have no idea what part of me pushed me to sit with you… but I’m really glad I did…” His voice got quieter and softer as he went on, he suddenly turned shy at his thoughts, blushing as he admitted how much he enjoyed his time with the particular stranger. “Sorry if I said too much, the wine’s getting to me,” He admitted, letting out a short and breathy laugh. 

They now stood outside the restaurant together, the fall weather bringing home the chills. Sugawara stood with his hands in his hoodie pockets, facing Daichi who leaned against the wall in his own thin coat. 

“You didn’t say too much Suga, I’m really glad you had a spontaneous need to make someone happy, I had a lot of fun tonight… while we’re admitting things…” He paused to take a breath, getting ready to offer up one of his least flattering truths. “I’m really, really bad at relationships, I haven’t been out with someone since last year and, today was going to be my first. I’ve just been… been really lonely these past couple years, not being able to find someone to love and all that. Getting stood up after that… you were right, I felt horrible, ashamed and humiliated can’t describe it, but…” He took the chance to smile widely at Sugawara, trying his best to physically show him just how much the night meant to him, since words would never be enough. 

“…but you saved me tonight. I loved meeting you, you’re like, that cool wind in the middle of a heat wave, just making everyone around you feel better. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this, thank you so much for tonight Suga.” He spoke each word strongly, making sure his message got across. 

He probably wouldn’t have said so much about himself and his feelings under normal circumstances, but he was under the influence too, his filter kind of wasn’t working at the moment. 

Sugawara was on a whole ‘nother level of speechless, however. He didn’t expect Daichi to say so much, to trust him so much with all these thoughts. He loved hearing how Daichi felt, how he found the best things to say about Sugawara during the best times to render him this way -unable to speak from awe. 

Hearing Daichi say such wonderful things about him made his heart melt. His blush intensified as he heard the words, and saw Daichi’s own adorable blush form as he admitted those things. His whole body warmed up, and his thoughts muddled together. He felt such a strong urge to hug Daichi, or hold his hand, or something. Because no matter what he told himself, he just acquired the biggest crush on this guy. 

Everything about him was too perfect, the way he spoke such beautiful things so flawlessly, the way his eyes would portray every emotion he was feeling, the way he laughed with his whole body, the way his voice got deeper and quieter while he was under the influence and a little looser with his thoughts… 

“I should be the one saying that to you Sawamura, but I know you’ll just turn it back on me,” He began, laughing along with Daichi, they both knew he was right. “I’m glad I made you smile, you deserve to be happy… Can I… never mind.” He concluded, as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn’t ask, it would be too much, and rude for a first date with a stranger. 

Daichi’s eyebrows furrowed with curiosity, he wanted Sugawara to say it, he didn’t have to hide anything. “Suga, what is it?” 

Sugawara looked down at his feet, a shy smile still lingering. “No no, it’s okay it was nothing,” 

Despite his protests, Daichi knew he wanted to say it, he didn’t let up. Pushing himself off the wall, he took a step closer to Sugawara. Looking down at him, he brought two fingers up to his chin and tilted his head back up until he was able to look him eye to eye. 

“Suga… what is it?” His voice was soft and gentle, too sweet for Sugawara to handle at such a close proximity. The smile Daichi was wearing, the fact that he was so close that Sugawara could feel his warm breath on his lips, it made his breath hitch in his throat and he couldn’t move. 

“I… I was gonna ask if…” He paused again, losing his voice in the chilly wind as he got lost in Daichi's eyes. Besides, how could he ask such a thing? 

Daichi leaned just a little bit closer, lowering his voice to just above a whisper. “If what, babe?” Sure, it was risky, but who cared, it’s not like Daichi had much control over what he was doing. 

Despite himself, Sugawara had to crack a smile when Daichi called him babe. He found his voice and confidence once again, repeating himself quietly, so his voice only reached Daichi’s ears. “I was going to ask if I could kiss you,” He whispered, eyes gleaming with anticipation and hope. 

This time, Daichi’s breath caught, but he smiled at Sugawara, wanting nothing more than to feel the others’ lips in that moment. “I hope this answers your question…” 

And with those words, he closed his eyes and leaned down, closing the gap between their awaiting lips. 

The moment they touched, both their bodies lit up with heat and sudden warmth. Shivers went down Sugawara’s spine and his hands needed to grasp at something. 

He moved closer to Daichi and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, clenching the fabric from his sweater in his long fingers. He pressed his chest up to Daichi’s larger one, kissing him back and moving his lips against Daichi’s softly, slowly, letting the feeling butterfly from his chest all throughout his body, he wanted to remember this kiss. 

Upon feeling Sugawara’s arms around his shoulders, Daichi snaked his around his middle, wrapping them tight around him so he couldn’t move away from his chest. His body became hot, feeling Sugawara completely pressed up against his chest. He couldn’t describe how amazing it felt to kiss Sugawara. 

His lips were so soft, he moved them perfectly with Daichi, taking little breaths at the right time so they didn’t have to pull away, his small nose bumped with Daichi’s as they tilted their heads to find the best way for their lips to fit together. He was the perfect size too, fitting so snugly in Daichi’s larger arms. 

Everything about him was so perfect to Daichi, and he never wanted to leave, he wanted this moment to last forever. If only that was possible. 

Sugawara sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip, holding it between his lips for as long as possible as he regretfully pulled away from Daichi’s tasteful lips. “I don’t care how long it’s been since you’ve been on a date, you’re a _great_ kisser…” Sugawara said softly to him, chuckling along with Daichi. 

“Thanks honey, you’re amazing too,” Daichi whispered back. 

Unwrapping his arms, Sugawara pulled back, standing not even a foot away from Daichi. “I hope I get to see you again Sawamura!” He said happily. They had traded numbers earlier in the restaurant, both being smart enough to realize they enjoyed each others company far too much to resist doing so. 

“I’d love to see you again too Suga, have a good night okay?” He told, as amazing as Sugawara made his night, he wanted him to enjoy the rest of it, whether it was sleeping or meeting with parents or whatever. 

Sugawara nodded and turned to leave, but Daichi didn’t move, he only leaned back against the wall again, pulling out his phone. 

“Uhm, Sawamura? Are you not going home?” He asked, curious to why the man wasn’t moving. 

“Oh, no not tonight, I’m drunk so I can’t drive myself home right now, I’m just going to find a cheap hotel room around here to stay in tonight. Don’t let me keep you Sugawara, head home.” He explained with a reassuring smile, he didn’t want to keep Sugawara waiting with him. 

Instead of leaving, Sugawara pushed his hands further down in his pockets, working up the courage. “Sawamura, if you want to, I live a fifteen-minute walk from here… I mean, you could stay with me tonight, I really don’t mind… it would be my pleasure…” He wasn’t sure what Daichi would think, he didn’t want Daichi to think he was inviting him over just so he could use his body. 

Daichi wasn’t having that though. “No no no, Suga it’s okay, you’ve done so much for me already, you don’t need to give me a place to stay on top of all that.” He didn’t want to cause Sugawara any more trouble than he already had, impose on his life more. 

Though, now that Sugawara knew that Daichi saw his offer for what he meant, he fought back. “Sawamura please, it’s no trouble at all, I wouldn’t offer if it was, I have nothing else to do tonight but sleep, I want you to stay Sawamura, c’mon.” 

*** 

“Hey, I had a question,” Daichi said, standing in the doorway of Sugawara’s bedroom. 

“What’s up?” 

“When you saw me getting stood up, how did you know you, a male, could sit down with me, how did you know I wasn’t waiting on a girl?” He asked. It bugged him that maybe he just _looked_ too gay, like, what impression did others get of him if it was that obvious? 

Sugawara couldn’t help but laugh at the question. “It was your bouquet, you wouldn’t necessarily give Plumerias and Purple Angels to girls, now would you?” He taunted back, smirking since he knew exactly what Daichi was thinking. 

Daichi processed the thought for a second before squinting his eyes at Sugawara. “…Okay, fine, I get it.” 

The both of them were newly dressed in pajamas. Sugawara didn’t have a spare bedroom, but his bed was more than big enough for two, so they decided to sleep together. 

Following Sugawara’s motions, Daichi made his way to bed and clicked off the bedside lamp. Sugawara lied down on one side facing away, and felt the bed dip with Daichi’s weight as he got under the covers. He lay facing Sugawara’s back side. It was silent for a while. They both lay quietly, listening to the other’s breathing. 

Soon enough though, as much as he tried to resist the urge, Daichi wanted so badly to do something, so he spoke up, in a nice soft whisper, as to not break the beautiful atmosphere. 

“Suga… are you still up?” 

“Yea, I’m still here… what is it?” Daichi heard him reply softly, voice dimmed as he faced the other way. 

Daichi took a breath as he felt his cheeks warm up before whispering again. “Can I hold you?” 

There was a pause before Sugawara answered. “I would love that, I haven’t felt someone’s arms around me in forever…” 

Daichi was so glad for that answer. He shifted closer to Sugawara and felt him shift too so they could cuddle their bodies together. 

Sugawara lifted his head and Daichi put an arm there for him to use as a pillow, and snaked the other arm around his middle, letting the tips of his fingers slip under his thin shirt. Sugawara’s skin burned most pleasantly at the touch and the heat radiated through his entire body. 

He wanted to feel warmer. 

He shifted and curled his body until his back sat snugly against Daichi’s large chest. They were both wearing shorts, so more heat and electricity flew between them when Daichi tangled their bare legs together. Sugawara moved his arm to sit over Daichi’s around his middle, and the other was left folded over his chest in attempt to stop his heart from beating as fast as he felt Daichi’s. 

Daichi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sugawara’s ear, whispering to him in a hush. “’Night, Koushi…” His breath brought heat to Sugawara’s cheeks and ears, and his body could only feel Daichi’s warmth. 

A loving warmth he hadn’t felt in far too long. He wanted Daichi to feel a loving warmth too. 

Turning his head toward Daichi’s arm, well… his pillow, he left a kiss at a random spot. 

“’Night Daichi…”


End file.
